


about it all

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Jackson Whittemore, College Student Stiles, M/M, Pre-Slash, past Stiles Stilinski/Matt Daehler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Jackson doesn’t really know Stiles. They live in the same dorm, they share a few lectures, they’re familiar enough that Jackson has wheedled notes from him once after he fell victim to food poisoning and Stiles was kind enough not to make him beg for them. They nod at each other in the hall, but that’s about it.





	about it all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeelingsDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingsDusk/gifts).



Jackson doesn’t really know Stiles. They live in the same dorm, they share a few lectures, they’re familiar enough that Jackson has wheedled notes from him once after he fell victim to food poisoning and Stiles was kind enough not to make him beg for them. They nod at each other in the hall, but that’s about it.

Stiles is loud and brazen, animated to a point where it’s very hard to miss him, but so clever and witty that it’s only seldom a bother. Jackson, in contrast, prefers to keep to himself after being the top of the popular crowd in high school. He stays in, avoiding parties, whereas Stiles seems to pop to some here and there, only ever enough to have fun, but stay on top of his studies.

Stiles is also devastatingly hot and Jackson always seems to tune into conversations about him. Sue him.

Which is why, when Stiles suddenly appears at his table at his favorite (and closest to campus) cafe and scoots onto the bench next to him all flustered, whispering, “I’ll explain later, just pretend to be my date, please?” Jackson only takes a second to take him in before he drapes an arm around his shoulders and pulls him close against his side.

Stiles kind of slumps against him in what must be relief and seems to very pointedly pay no attention to the guy approaching Jackson’s table. The guy isn’t bad looking, but there’s something off about the way he’s looking at Stiles and the arm Jackson has draped over his shoulders, his fingers twitching around the camera he’s holding.

He stops near their table and just looks at them projecting some major creep vibes.

Jackson sits back in his seat, spreads his legs a little, making himself bigger. He arches his eyebrow at the guy in disdain, his hold on Stiles tightening slightly. 

“Can we help you?” Jackson asks the guy, his tone very clearly suggesting he has no inclination to help in anything at all. Stiles doesn’t say anything, worryingly enough, just burrows closer to Jackson and it’s so unlike what Jackson knows about him that it rings all the alarms in his head.

“Stiles.” Dude ignores him and makes to grab at Stiles’ arm, but Jackson stops him, fingers clamping around the guy’s wrist and _squeezing_.

“I suggest you stop right there and think carefully about what you do next,” Jackson tells him, deceptively calm, “because I’m not above breaking your arm and getting your thrown out of here.” He twists the guys arms to emphasize his point and _that_ particular surge of pain seems to bring the guy to his senses enough that he tugs his arm away and _flees_ without a backwards glance.

What a fucking creep.

He brings his arm back around Stiles and brings in closer, into as much of a hug as he’s able to give seated on a bench as they are. For a moment he thinks he might have overstepped when Stiles freezes at the contact, but before he can apologize Stiles is hugging him back.

“I’m so sorry about that,” Stiles mumbles into his shoulder, “I just noticed him following me into the cafe and then I spotted you here and I didn’t _think_ before–”

“It’s fine,” Jackson tells him honestly. He lets go of Stiles and waits for him to sit up before he asks, “Are you okay?”

Stiles lets out a surprised, nervous little laugh and tugs at his hair, “A bit shaken, but I’m alright.”

He looks at Jackson properly, “Seriously though, you didn’t have to play along or threaten him and all. Thank you so much. I’ll definitely repay you the favor. Not that I hope you have a crazy stalkerish ex or anything,” he backtracks hastily making Jackson laugh a little.

Jackson feels courageous right now, having held Stiles so close already, adrenalin still coursing through his veins. He decides to take a chance.

“How about you repay me by getting a coffee and some pie with me?”

Stiles stares at him, lips parted in wonder before they twist up into a sweet smile. “I’d love to.”


End file.
